Te regalo mi amor
by Annie Cullen Massen
Summary: Bella estaba enamorada de Edward su mejor amigo. Tengo mil razones para amarte y sin embargo no me animo a conquistarte.- Songfic basado en la canción Te regalo mi amor de isa tk .


**Ola aquí les traigo un oneshot ojala les guste, lo escribí cuando no me dejaron estar en la compu y me mandaron a dormir y como no tenia sueño me inspire y lo escribí**

**

* * *

**

Te regalo mi amor.

Otro día más de sufrimiento por verlo con ella, a veces quisiera que esto fuera un sueño y tuviera distinto final. Los momentos que pasa junto a ella me gustaría atraparlos y convertirlos en nuestro.

Tengo mil razones para amarte y sin embargo no me atrevo a conquistarte.

_Cada sueño tiene distinto final_

_Un momento para dejarse atrapar_

_Y mil razones_

_Y mil razones para irlo a buscar_

Es un sueño el que sea tu mejor amiga al menos así puedo estar junto a ti aunque no de la manera en la que quisiera, aunque no me dibujes en tu mente al estar con Tanya. Cada uno busca su amor, tú ya encontraste el tuyo y te deseo que seas feliz, yo también lo encontré aunque lo perdí en el camino, eres mi gran amor, mi mejor amigo y nunca de mi corazón te iras.

_En tu sueño_

_No me alcanzo a dibujar_

_Cada uno busca su oportunidad_

_Y te deseo_

_Y te deseo que lo puedas lograr_

_Y ahora creo que te pierdo en el camino_

_Fuiste mi amor mi amigo_

_Y nunca de mi te iras_

Me duele verte triste cunado peleas con Tanya por eso te regalo mi amor por el día de hoy a pesar de que mañana volverán a empezar olvidándote de mi, no te digo lo que siento por temor de sentir el dolor al saber que no me quieres como yo a ti y es por eso que no veo atrás, atrás voy a tratar de dejar todo el amor que siento hacia ti porque no soy capaz de dañar tu felicidad.

_Te regalo mi amor por el día de hoy_

_Y mañana volveré a empezar_

_Porque tengo temor de sentir el dolor_

_Y es por eso que no miro atrás_

_Atrás quedo tu amor_

_Atrás quedo tu amor_

Me gustaría salir de mi sueño en el que me quieres pero no puedo evitar recordarte, tengo mil razones para amarte pero ninguna para odiarte. Me gustaría darme una oportunidad para ser feliz pero siempre termino pensando en ti.

_Cada sueño tiene distinto final_

_Un momento para dejarse atrapar_

_Y mil razones_

_Y mil razones para irlo a buscar_

Solo en mis sueños puedo ser feliz pero en la realidad te deseo que seas muy feliz. Aunque intente llamar tu atención con ayuda de Rosalie y Alice siempre termino perdiéndote en el camino con Tanya

_En tu sueño_

_No me alcanzo a dibujar_

_Cada uno busca su oportunidad_

_Y te deseo_

_Y te deseo que lo puedas lograr_

_Y ahora creo que te pierdo en el camino_

_Fuiste mi amor mi amigo_

_Y nunca de mi te iras_

Te regalo mi amor por el día de hoy aunque mañana harás algo grandioso para que ella te perdone por una cosa de la cual no tienes la culpa y tengo miedo de ella, de que te diga lo que siento por ti solo para alejarte de mi, es por eso que no reclamo cuando cancelas algo conmigo por ir con ella. Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo para evitar enamorarme de ti, tal vez haberlo intentado con Jacob aunque sea egoísta de mi parte pero me decidí a olvidarte por eso atrás quedó mi amor, atrás quedó tu amor.

_Te regalo mi amor por el día de hoy_

_Y mañana volveré a empezar_

_Porque tengo temor de sentir el dolor_

_Y es por eso que no miro atrás_

_Atrás quedo tu amor_

_Atrás quedo tu amor_

Hoy era el día en el que dejaría mis sentimientos hacia ti. Me dirigí hacia el café donde había quedado con Alice y Rose, estaban algo retrasadas algo raro en ellas.

Sonó la puerta y me voltee suponiendo que eran ellas pero cual fue mi sorpresa al verte a ti tomando asiento donde me encontraba yo

-Edward que haces aquí?- te pregunté sorprendida

-pues hoy en la mañana escuche a Alice hablar con Rose de que al fin habías decidido a olvidarme y dejarme a atrás por lo que debía saber la razón y vine para pedirte una explicación de porque quieres olvidarme y dejarme fuera de tu vida, eres mi mejor amiga, te necesito Bells- me explicaste con algo de dolor pero eso era lo que era yo tu amiga, tu mejor amiga

-pero podías haberme llamado o mandado un mensaje para hablar, Edward si Alice te ve aquí va a matarte- respondí tratando de cambiar el tema

-por Alice ni te preocupes esta en una emergencia de moda con los chicos que me ayudaron y sabes que cuando están en u cetro comercial no ven el tiempo- hablaste tan despreocupadamente- y no te llame ni te mande un mensaje porque en estos últimos días has estado evitándome- esta vez hablaste muy serio

-lo lamento he estado ocupada- _tratando de olvidarte_ terminé en mi mente

-Bells necesito contarte algo- tomaste mis manos y por tu cara supe que era relacionado con Tanya

-Edward lo lamento pero ya no puedo escucharte sobre tus problemas con Tanya- dije tratando de que no se quebrara la voz

-justo lo más importante, Bella escúchame si?- me pediste- si bien es algo con Tanya no solo la involucra a ella sino a ti también

-a mi?- pregunte confundida- yo que tengo que ver en sus rollos?- estaba nerviosa que tal si había decidido decirle sobre mis sentimientos

-hoy cuado estaba con ella le comente que ya no iría al recogerla para ir a la universidad ni la llevaría a su casa, que limitaríamos nuestras salidas- comenzaste a decir pero seguía sin entender que tenía que ver yo en todo eso- no me interrumpas- te adelantaste antes que pudiera preguntar algo- me pregunto el porque y yo le conteste "_simple porque ahora no he pasado mucho tiempo con Bella, la he dejado de lado y ella no se merece eso_" y como es Tanya se enojo y comenzó "_que si yo soy tu novia, yo tengo privilegios que ella no"- _lo interrumpí

_-_y tiene razón ella es tu novia, tu deber es estar con ella por mi no te preocupes- trataba de mantenerme tranquila cosa que se me estaba haciendo difícil

-te pedí que no me interrumpas pero te equivocas, tu estás antes que cualquier persona, además llevamos días discutiendo porque quería que me aleje de ti así que hoy me cansé de que me diga que tengo que escoger entre ella y tú por lo que le dije mi decisión y ahora te la digo a ti- estabas muy preocupado y nervioso, estoy segura que no sabías como decirme que ya no podíamos ser amigos

-Edward está bien yo entiendo, es tu novia y tranquilo no hace falta que digas algo- te ahorre lo que me ibas a decir y cogí mi bolso con las llaves de mi auto- fue un placer haber sido tu amiga adiós- no te abracé ni nada porque de un momento a otro iba a terminar llorando y no quería que te sintieras mal

-porque siempre eres tan apresurada, en serio crees que esa fue mi decisión- me preguntaste dolido mientras tomabas mi brazo y me mirabas con el dolor en tu mirada- parece que no me conocieras, no escuchaste lo que te dije hace unos momentos, Bella tú eres mas importante que cualquier persona por eso le dije a Tanya que terminábamos porque antes que ella estás tú y nadie iba aponerme a escoger ya que si lo hacían siempre terminaría eligiéndote a ti- no se que cara habré tenido porque esbozaste tu sonrisa torcida

-pero por que?- no entendía como había hecho eso

-todavía no lo entiendes Bella?- me preguntaste con un extraño brillo en tus ojos, yo negué- simple porque te amo- y en ese instante sentí mis piernas flaquear

-Edward eso no es chistoso- por un momento pensé que podía ser cierto

-me ofendes Bella- me respondiste fingiendo estar dolido- por que no me crees?

-porque es imposible que tú te fijes en mí

-pues créelo porque te amo- no me di cuenta en que momento salimos del café- y por que es imposible que yo me fije en ti?- preguntaste con el ceño levemente fruncido

-porque tú eres tan lindo y perfecto- respondí colocando mi mano en tu cabello

-recuerdas la razón por la cual Tanya siempre te trataba mal?- asentí in comprender el punto- era porque se sentí celosa de ti, porque sin necesidad de maquillaje ni de arreglarte tanto sino que al natural te veías hermosa- dijiste cerrando los ojos, sonriendo- Bella no es broma, te amo y quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novia?- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, me clavé la uña en el brazo para saber si n estaba soñando- que haces?- me preguntaste confundido

-viendo si esto es un sueño

-Bella es real pero si te incomoda olvida lo que dije, no soportaría perderte- estabas triste- pero por favor permíteme hacer algo- tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y te fuiste acercando e instintivamente cerré mis ojos.

Al instante sentí tus labios sobre los míos, se amoldaban perfectamente, fue un beso dulce, suave en el que demostramos todo el amor que sentíamos.

Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire nos separamos- gracias por permitirme besarte- me agradeciste con tu frente pegada a la mía

-Edward- pronuncié tu nombre con los ojos cerrados aún

-dime- por tu tono de voz supe que estabas igual que yo

-si quiero

-que cosa?- preguntaste confundido separando tu frente de la mía

-ser tu novia- te respondí sonriendo mientras rodeaba tu cuello con mis brazos para darte un beso

-gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra- me dijiste dando cortos besos en mis labios y me alzaste para darme vueltas- te amo- pronunciaste dulcemente

-y yo a ti- dije antes de que volvieras a besarme

-juntos para siempre- me preguntaste mientras me abrazabas por la cintura ambos recargados en tu coche

-y por siempre- termine feliz de cumplir este sueño que al fin se hizo realidad y nos fundimos en un beso.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Que opinan que tal les pareció??? Merezco algún review?? Dependiendo del éxito del fic estoy considerando hacer otro capi pero desde el punto de Edward… se cuidan bye...**


End file.
